This invention relates to beverage containers and particularly, to horizontal wall members such as lids which integrate with the top portion of the container to provide a detachable closure therefore.
Beverage containers for sodas, juices, fruit drinks, etc., of the type having an inwardly tapered wall at a lower end portion are well known to the beverage industry. Generally, these containers have been constructed from styrofoam plastic which provides disposability of the container after use, and maintains the desired temperature of both hot and cold beverages.
A number of skilled artisans have sought to improve lid closures for such containers, for instance by incorporating through ports into the closure which allow a person to drink directly from a covered container without having to remove the lid. Such improved closures desirably prevent accidental spillage or sloshing out of the container contents, while at the same time preventing contamination of the beverage in the container, for instance, caused by dust, sand, etc.
One such beverage container lid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,954, issued to Striggow on Feb. 12, 1980. The Striggow invention provides a lid for a beverage container which makes possible emptying the contents of the container without removing the lid through a small opening formed in the lid and separated therefrom by a line of weakening. The cover member comprises an elevated spout member and can be removed by distorting the cover member with either the fingers or the teeth to rupture the line of weakening for removal of the cover.
Yamazaki, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,135, issued Sept. 12, 1978, discloses a drinking cup cover which includes a self-closing opening therethrough so that the lid can be retained upon the cup while drinking from the cup. The opening is closeable by a flap that is pushed into the open position by pressure from a persons lip whenever placed against the flap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,910, Wheeler discloses a self-sealing container closure that prevents spillage and that simultaneously permits drinking from the container or cup, without the removal of the closure. The Wheeler closure comprises a generally resilient central face having an aperture therethrough defined by overlapping edges, and a skirt extending from the periphery of the central face, having an integral engaging means formed as the inner face of the skirt for seating engagement with a rim portion of the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,260, Prueher discloses a lid for drinking containers comprising a mouth piece having a valve at its base, operated by the drinker's lips, by the application of pressure on a portion of the lid. The mouthpiece, with valve on the lid, prevents spilling of the liquid, if the container is accidentally dropped, precludes spilling of the liquid during the time the drinker is engaged in drinking the liquid from the container, even when the drinking is done under adverse conditions, and provides facilitated means for adding condiments to hot beverages for consumption by a user.
Other patents pertinent to the field of this invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,695; 4,113,135; 4,412,629; 4,428,498; and 4,438,865. Each of these patents include improved lids for drinking containers and demonstrate the constant ongoing improvements in the art related to beverage containers and end closures therefore.
A substantial number of conventional styrofoam beverage containers include an inwardly tapered side wall at the lower closed end of the container. Such tapering provides for easy stacking of the beverage container while not in use, and for instance, maintained as inventory by a store merchant. The tapered configuration of these containers, however, possesses the disadvantage of inherent instability, particularly, if the container is relatively large (16 fluid ounces or more) and is relatively full with a beverage. The degree of tapering, materials of construction, and amounts of fluid, as well as overall configuration of the container, of course are factors affecting the center of gravity of a filled container, which ultimately affects its stability.
When such beverage containers are oriented on its lower end wall, it is not uncommon for a filled container to accidentally tip over and spill the beverage from the container, for instance, by an inadvertent bump or knock. Such accidental spillage or sloshing out of the contents is particularly likely if the user is drinking from the container in, for instance, an automobile vehicle.
Those skilled in the art, have therefore recognized a significant need for an improved end closure for a beverage container which minimizes the occurrence of accidental spillage or sloshing out of contents of the beverage container, particularly, for use in users drinking tea or coffee in an automobile vehicle. Further, such artisans have recognized a need for an improved end closure having an integral through port disposed in a portion of the container, which permits the user to sip or drink beverages from the container without having to remove the end closure. The present invention fulfills these needs.